Realizando Sonhos
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Ela sonhava com um jantar à luz de velas, um beijo na chuva e as palavras mágicas ditas num sussurro em seu ouvido: "Eu te amo".


**Realizando Sonhos**

Chovia. Como há tempos não chovia. A chuva gelada caia sobre o chão poeirento e quente de Londres. Era um milagre que a chuva demorasse tanto tempo para cair em Londres, quando, na maior parte do tempo, ela estava presente. Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da janela observando a chuva cair. O irmão, Albus, e seu melhor amigo, Scorpius, estavam sentados no sofá, uma enorme bacia de pipoca no colo de cada um, a televisão ligada e várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada aos pés. Lily não tinha tempo para essas besteiras. Os pais não estavam, Albus e Scorpius deveriam estar cuidando dela, mas estavam era comendo e bebendo feito porcos enquanto assistiam pela décima quarta vez aquele filme trouxa, como era o nome mesmo? Ah, sim. _Matrix_. Lily não entendia o que eles viam naquela porcaria, mas não fazia objeções a eles verem o filme em vez de bancar a babá de Lily-eu-já-tenho-dezesseis-anos-Luna-Potter. Lily observava com atenção a chuva cair. Observava os pingos que batiam contra a janela e depois escorriam até o peitoral desta e ali se acumulavam, até que houvesse água demais e ela escorresse até o chão. Observava os pingos baterem com força no chão, molhando a grama seca e as flores de sua mãe. Observava os raios caindo à distância. Tinha, em uma mão, o diário em que costumava escrever quando não tinha nada para fazer e, na outra, um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. Escrevera aquilo mais cedo, mas sabia que não deveria ter escrito. Bem, na verdade o que tinha na outra mão não era bem um diário. Era mais um caderno de anotações, porque não poderia escrever nada confidencial nele, Albus sempre acabava lendo, Scorpius também e a situação piorava se James lesse. James contaria a Ginny e Harry. Ginny o repreenderia. Harry, dependendo do conteúdo do diário, iria ou mandar James calar a boca ou fazer um discurso de três dias (sim, duravam três dias), de como Lily queria crescer antes do tempo. Se ela falasse de Rose, Dominique ou Roxanne piorava. Tio Ron, tio Bill e tio George também ficariam sabendo. E as primas não iam gostar nada disso.

Então, mais para se prevenir de novos acontecimentos, Lily escrevia apenas mensagens, poemas, pequenos contos ou frases no diário. Aquele dia, porém, escrevera uma lista de desejos. Chegara ao número seis quando se deu por conta; se aquilo caísse em mãos erradas... Ela sabia o que aconteceria. Lily estaria querendo crescer antes do tempo. James e Albus tratariam pessoalmente de garantir que os desejos não se realizassem e Scorpius riria. Com certeza. E com certeza aquilo cairia em mãos erradas, então era melhor arrancar e fingir que nunca escrevera nada daquilo. Colocaria no lixo agora mesmo se não estivesse hipnotizada pelas gotas de chuva na janela.

Um forte trovão e um raio próximos da casa a sobressaltaram, o diário e o pedaço de pergaminho amassado caíram de suas mãos, um grito agudo escapou de sua boca enquanto ela pulava para o sofá. A televisão se desligou, as luzes se apagaram, a grande bacia de pipoca de Albus e Scorpius caiu ao chão.

- Poxa, calma Lily, foi só um trovão. – resmungou Albus. – E se você está com medo do escuro...

- _Lumus_ – murmurou Scorpius. – Pronto. Luz.

- Vocês são dois babacas. Eu só me assustei.

- Será que papai e mamãe ainda demoram Lily?

- Ei! Acho que não é a Lily que está com medo não, cara...

- Eu só estou com fome! – defendeu-se Albus.

- _Fome?_ – berrou Lily, assustando os dois. – Você tem uma jibóia na barriga ou o que? Você acabou de comer uma bacia de pipoca, Albus!

- Ei, eu não comi sozinho. E ainda tinha pipoca quando você fez a gente derrubar ela. Sem contar que Scorpius come mais pipoca do que um boi.

- Idiotas. Tudo bem, a mamãe deixou comida para esquentar. Eu esquento – disse ela irritada, mas um pequeno sorriso se formava em seu rosto. Lily levantou e saiu em direção à cozinha, observada por Albus. – Ai! – gritou ela de repente, seu grito seguido de um barulho. – Merda de porta guarda-chuvas que papai trouxe do Largo Grimmauld!

Scorpius gargalhou, mas Albus não estava prestando atenção ao que Lily dizia, ele apenas observava ela desaparecer pela porta da cozinha.

- Ei, cara – murmurou ele para Scorpius. – Lily deixou cair o diário. O que você acha de...?

- Albus, você tem que parar de ser tão controlador e dar privacidade para Lily. Além do mais, nós nunca encontramos nada suspeito naquele diário. Mas para tudo tem sua primeira vez, não é mesmo? – acrescentou ele sorrindo malicioso.

Os dois levantaram cautelosamente, olhando a porta da cozinha, onde Lily havia acendido velas e ainda resmungava ameaças ao porta guarda-chuvas, e abaixaram-se atrás do sofá, enquanto Albus pegava o diário de Lily com um olhar excitado. Abriu. Folheou rapidamente o diário.

- Nada. Como sempre. Nada. Só tem mais um daqueles poemas melosos, uma música e... Ei, ela nos insultou!

- Como assim nos insultou?

- Parece que ela sabia que iríamos ler. Mas nada pior do que o que ela disse de James, leia.

Scorpius arrancou o diário das mãos de Albus sem delicadeza alguma, e leu as páginas amareladas.

- Droga, cara. Ela disse que eu não passava de um idiota de cabelo lambido que me acho a última... Última... O que, diabos, é cola-coca... Coca-cola?

- Uma bebida trouxa. Aliás, esse é um... Negócio trouxa. Um negócio que trouxas dizem, ah sei lá.

- Ela me comparou a uma bebida trouxa?

- Não, ela disse que você se acha a última coca-cola do deserto. Ela quis dizer que você se acha importante demais, alguma coisa assim. Conselho: _nunca tente entender Lily. _Acho que deve ser essa coisa de nome, Lily _Luna_. Tia Luna é doida de pedra, cara.

- Os Scamander são doidos de pedra.

- Tio Rolf não é doido de pedra. O problema de Lorcan e Lysander é que são filhos de Luna. Os Lovegood são doidos de pedra. Você tem que conhecer o velho Xeno, ele é tão doido quanto à filha!

Scorpius concordou, revirando os olhos. E então seus olhos bateram em um pergaminho amassado, caído ao lado de sua mão. Deveria ser de Lily. Ele não sabia por que, mas queria lê-lo e queria lê-lo sozinho. Discretamente pegou o pergaminho e deixou-o embaixo de sua mão direita.

- Mas o melhor de tudo – continuou Albus. -, foi ela chamar James de quatro-olhos tresloucado, narcisista petulante e... Sei lá mais o que ela disse.

- Hipócrita nojento e descarado.

- É, isso mesmo.

- Para mim o melhor foi ela te chamar de besta anti-social. – Scorpius gargalhou, jogando a cabeleira loura para trás. – Mas adorei os adjetivos a James também. Ah, cara, vou ter que usar o seu banheiro.

- Fique a vontade idiota de cabelo lambido.

- Ficarei besta anti-social. – e saiu da sala rindo. Fechou-se no banheiro, apontando a ponta da varinha para o pergaminho que ele desamassava.

"_LISTA DE DESEJOS DE LILY LUNA POTTER:_

_(e que eles se realizem o mais breve possível)_

_1 – Um jantar a luz de velas. Nada mais romântico do que isso._

_2 – Beijar na chuva. Deve ter o gosto perfeito, como chocolate quando se está triste ou sorvete nos dias de calor._

_3 – Aquelas três palavras mágicas sussurradas em meu ouvido: "Eu te amo". Por alguém que realmente me ame. Não importa se eu amo ou não essa pessoa._

_4 – Scorpius em todos os dias da minha vida. _

_5 – James, Albus e papai, domados. Gatinhos em vez de leões. Sim, porque se o desejo n° quatro se realizar precisarei que eles estejam bem calminhos para aceitar isso._

_6 – A"_

O sexto desejo de Lily não chegara a ser escrito. Provavelmente ela se dera por conta que aquilo em mãos erradas acabaria com ela. _"Scorpius em todos os dias da minha vida_". O garoto sorriu ao reler o quarto desejo de Lily. Queimou o pergaminho por ela, desejando que Albus não estivesse em casa e saiu do banheiro.

- Ei, coca-cola, você demorou. Pensei em invadir o banheiro, mas então lembrei que merda fede.

- Seu merda – retrucou Scorpius jogando uma almofada no amigo.

- Ai! – gritou Lily, o grito abafado pelo barulho do porta guarda-chuvas caindo ao chão. – Merda, merda, merda! Eu juro que vou me livrar desse porta guarda-chuvas o mais cedo que conseguir! – exclamou ela aborrecida, aparecendo na sala. – Ei, vocês dois! Parem de ser crianças mimadas e venham jantar!

- Sabe Lily, eu não...

- Não termine de pronunciar essas palavras Albus Severus Potter! Você vai comer a porcaria da comida, nem que para isso eu tenha que enfia-la goela a baixo! – berrou ela, uma mão na cintura e outra ameaçadoramente apontada para Albus.

- Sabe Albus, eu poderia comer por você.

- Cara, você realmente como feito um boi.

- Mas prefiro ver Lily enfiar a comida goela a baixo – e gargalhou.

O jantar fora servido por Lily. Scorpius e Albus o atacaram feito animais. Já Lily comia vagarosa e delicadamente seu pedaço de faisão.

A mesa dos Potter era grande, porque em várias ocasiões agrupava não apenas os cinco Potter, mas também vários Weasley, os Scamander e Teddy Lupin. Naquela noite, porém, agrupava os dois Potter mais novos e um Malfoy. A luz das velas bruxuleava levemente e a chuva continuava a cair com tanta força quanto antes.

- Por quanto tempo será que vai continuar chovendo? Eu estava adorando esses dias sem chuva. Detesto chuva.

- Pois eu gosto – disse Lily calmamente. -, principalmente chuva de verão. O cheiro de terra molhada que fica depois...

- Só não é pior do que o de grama recém cortada – concluiu Scorpius.

- Grama recém cortada é um cheiro bom – disse Lily.

- Eu não acho, prefiro o cheiro de... – mas Scorpius não completou. Seu rosto enrubesceu violenta e estranhamente e ele fingiu tossir para não completar a frase. Mas se ele achasse que não teria que ao menos inventar alguma desculpa boa, então ele não conhecia os irmãos Potter.

- Cheiro de que, cara? Bomba de bosta? – Albus riu.

- Não. Cheiro de caramelo em calda. É um cheiro muito bom.

- Não gosto muito.

- Caramba, Lily! Achei que caramelo em calda fosse seu doce preferido!

- E é – respondeu Lily, colocando um pedaço de faisão na boca e falando com a boca cheia mesmo: -, mas não gosto muito do cheiro que tem.

- Nunca te entendo, Lily.

- O que eu te disse cara? Não tente entender Lily, é algo que ela puxou de tia Luna, cara. Não vale a pena perder todos os dias de sua vida tentando entender algo que você nunca vai conseguir entender. Mulheres já são complicadas, Lunas tendem a ser piores, acredite em mim.

- Caramba – exclamou Lily gargalhando.

- Que foi? Lily Luna Potter, você está rindo de mim!

- Claro que ela está rindo de você cara, chorando de rir seria uma definição melhor. É tão típico de Lily... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Era tão típico de Lily rir dos irmãos e de Scorpius, ele adorava essa tipicidade.

- Albus Severus Potter dando conselhos para Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? – gargalhou ela. – Isso é tão hilário quanto seria James entender o meu lado! Qual é, Al! Você não entende nada de mulheres e ainda quer falar sobre os tipos variados delas? "Lunas tendem a ser piores" – ela gargalhou mais uma vez. – Desde quando você sabe disso? Andou ajudando tia Luna e colocar um par de chifres em tio Rolf? Deixe de ser idiota, Al.

Albus corou violentamente e respondeu bravo:

- Só porque você não sabe de minhas experiências não significa que eu não as tenha tido!

Mais uma vez Lily gargalhou.

- Sucumbiu aos encantos de Roxanne? Todos na família sabem que ela é caidinha por você, Al. E que você é caidinho pela Rose, é sim! – acrescentou ela veementemente, quando o irmão fez menção de negar. Scorpius apenas ria da situação. Lily tinha a tendência de ser má com os irmãos. Tanto quanto eles eram superprotetores – até demais – com ela. – Pelo cuecões folgados de Merlin, você é um idiota, Al. – e sorriu docemente para o irmão.

- Quer saber? Acabei de jantar. Vá lavar a louça, Lily-sou-experiente-Luna-Potter!

- Ei, você também sujou. Não fui eu que comi feito um boi!

- Ah, eu também não – Albus riu. – Esse foi Scorpius.

- Ah, qual é cara! Tudo bem, Lily. Eu te ajudo.

- Oh, temos um cavalheiro por aqui! – exclamou ela sarcasticamente. – Em vez de tentar dar conselhos, você deveria aprender com Scorpius seu monte imprestável de bosta! – exclamou Lily rindo.

- Ah, vá se catar Lily! – gritou ele, porém não podia evitar sorrir. – Quando terminarem a nobre tarefa de lavar a louça venham para a sala, seus idiotas.

- Tudo bem, Scorpius. Não precisa me ajudar – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não, tudo bem Lily. Tem algo que eu quero fazer.

- Ah, é mesmo? – perguntou ela risonha e curiosa.

- Sim. Feche os olhos. – ela obedeceu. Ele pegou a mão delicada da ruiva e a guiou para a porta, abriu-a, saiu na chuva e puxou a ruiva consigo.

- Por que estamos na chuva Scorpius? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos e constatando que o rosto de Scorpius estava muito próximo do seu.

- Para garantir que seus desejos se realizem o mais breve possível.

- Você... – começou ela corando.

- Eu li. Apenas eu. Queimei depois de ler. – aproximou os lábios da orelha da garota. – Eu te amo. Não sei se conta, mas hoje tivemos um jantar à luz de velas.

- E não foi nada romântico – sussurrou ela sorrindo.

- Não te garanto nada sobre seus irmãos e seu pai domados. Mas quanto aos outros... – e a beijou. O gosto de beijar _Scorpius _na chuva, constatou Lily, era muito melhor do que chocolate quando estamos tristes e sorvete em dias de calor.


End file.
